


Paradoxa (Artwork)

by Alphecca



Series: Paradoxa [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Digital Art, Doctor Kate's sister, Gen, Multi, Spirit Animals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Fanarts paraParadoxa





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
